Suika x Kokoro
by Shogoun Kaliend
Summary: Suika est une fille tout le temps joyeuse, qui affiche un grand sourire. Au contraire, Kokoro ne peut exprimer correctement ses émotions, ce qui la fera s'intriguer énormément à la jeune oni. Est-ce leur opposition qui les rapprochera, ou bien quelque chose de bien plus profond ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

 _Le passé est un ange gardien tout en étant un tortionnaire. Le moment venu, il peut vous rappeler vos jours mémorables comme vous hanter avec vos erreurs._

Reimu m'a demandé de l'aide pour préparer la fête qui se tiendrait ce soir. Étant donné que je passe beaucoup de temps dans son sanctuaire, je l'aide souvent pour ce genre de tâches. Et puis, lorsque fête il y a, je suis toujours la première sur place, ce qui me permet de « tester » la qualité du saké... bien que ça ne plaise pas vraiment à Reimu.  
Alors que je sortais du petit cabanons en bois où étaient stockés divers mets et boissons, j'aperçus une silhouette au loin monter les innombrables marches menant au sanctuaire. Quelques instants plus tard, les détails se faisaient plus nets. De long cheveux roses tombaient sur un chemisier bleu à carreaux. Ce-dernier passait un peu par-dessus une sorte de jupe gonflée d'un rose encore plus clair que ses cheveux. La jupe avait d'étranges motifs, ou plutôt, d'étranges trous en forme de visage. Un coup le visage souriait, un coup il semblait triste. À vrai dire, cela semblait dépendre du sens dans lequel on regardait la jupe. Ce qui semblaient être des trous en formes de mono-sourcil étaient peut-être bien une deuxième bouche, imitant un autre visage si on tournait la tête de façon à voir à l'envers.  
Pendant que je m'interrogeais sur la signification de cette étrange jupe, la jeune fille s'approcha de l'entrée principale du sanctuaire, quand tout à coup...

\- Reimu ! cria-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que la dénommée ne se montre.  
\- Ah, Kokoro, te voilà enfin.  
Reimu, habillée de sa tenue rouge et blanche de prêtresse salua le visiteur comme si elle attendait sa visite.  
Essuyant les quelques goûtes de sueur ruisselant sur son front couvert par de courts cheveux noirs, elle continua :

\- Nous avons bientôt terminé les préparatifs pour ce soir. Tu es prête de ton côté ?  
Elle fît un signe de la tête en gage de réponse. Le fait qu'elle ne prononce pas le moindre mot lui donnait un certain aspect de personne associable, quelqu'un de froid.  
\- Je vais vous aider, dit-elle sèchement.  
\- Ah, non, t'en fais pas pour ça. Suika est déjà là pour ça. Il faut bien la faire un peu bosser, cette profiteuse.

Reimu me désigna du doigt tout en grimaçant légèrement, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer. Je remarquai que Kokoro ne tourna pas sa tête d'un seul degré dans ma direction. Cependant, je pouvais sentir qu'elle m'observait du coin de l'œil. Le regard glacial avec lequel elle me fixait me surprit, et je le fît sûrement remarquer par les traits de mon visage.

Son regard, bien que plein de charisme, était également effrayant. Ses yeux étaient vides : à la place de la pupille se trouvait une lueur blanche, s'étalant sur son pâle iris violet.

À mon visage étonné je laissai place à un radieux sourire après m'être engouffré une gorgée de saké qui provenait de ma gourde sans fond.  
La jeune fille avait de nombreux masques virevoltant autour d'elle. Un masque blanc avec une grande bouche en forme de « O », montrant sa surprise, vînt cacher son visage, coupant la liaison entre nos yeux.

Son masque disparût d'un seul coup, puis elle s'adressa de nouveau à Reimu.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse.  
\- Oui, à ce soir.

D'un geste brusque, elle se tourna, faisant voler au vent ses longs cheveux roses transpercés par les rayons de soleil. Il me semblait voir un voile de soie de grande qualité être dévoilé aux yeux du public. Malgré sa tenue très étrange, sa façon d'agir et de marcher lui donnaient une apparence de noble.

\- Eh, Reimu ! C'était qui ça, d'abord ? m'exclamais-je.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais assisté à ses représentations, soupira-t-elle légèrement. Elle s'appelle Hata no Kokoro, elle vient ici faire des danses de Noh de temps en temps. Beaucoup de monde vient la voir, donc j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mon sanctuaire.

Son petit rire malicieux à la fin de son discours laissait désirer une personne avide et tout sauf sympathique. Mais bon, telle était Reimu, la prêtresse d'Hakurei, la personne faisant régner l'ordre sur la terre des Illusions.

\- Et donc ? Elle vient danser à la fête de ce soir ?, demandais-je inutilement.  
\- Exact. Elle fait également appel au village des Humains pour qu'ils viennent chanter lors de sa représentation. Mais dis moi, s'étonna-t-elle, tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'elle ?  
\- Hum... non ?, répondis-je affichant un petit sourire bêta tout en me frottant la tête.  
\- Il y a quelques mois de cela, un incident s'est produit. Les humains avaient perdu tout espoir.  
\- Ah oui !, m'écriais-je, Sanae m'en a parlé. Cela a même mené à un concours de popularité entre les différentes religions.  
\- Oui. Kokoro était à l'origine de cet incident. Tu l'as peut-être remarqué, mais son visage reste la plupart du temps inexpressif. Elle est une _menreiki_ ; une _youkai_ créée à partir d'objets abandonnés par leur maître. Elle provient des masques du théâtre de Noh. Elle, ne pouvait exprimer ses émotions que grâce à ses masques.  
\- Jusqu'au jour où celui symbolisant son espoir fût volé..., grommelai-je.  
\- Enfin tout est bien qui fini bien. Elle fût capable d'apprendre à maîtriser les muscles de son visage pour exprimer ses émotions, remplaçant ses masques. Enfin, certaines de ses expressions laissent quand même à désirer...  
Sur ces paroles, Reimu m'ordonna de me remettre au travail, sans ça quoi elle me priverait de saké ce soir.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, laissant place à la pleine lune. Reimu allumait les quelques dizaines de lanternes qui longeaient le chemin jusqu'à son sanctuaire. De mon côté, je me reposais sur les marches de bois tout en buvant quelques gorgées de saké.

On pouvait entendre quelques agitations au loin. Les premiers arrivés étaient bien évidemment les plus fauteurs de troubles. On pouvait distinguer de petites carrures en contre jour : Cirno, Wriggle, et toute la compagnie qui va avec. On se regarda avec Reimu en poussant un grand soupir. Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard ce sont les youkais des souterrains, Satori et ses « animaux de compagnie », ainsi que les différents membres des autres religions qui arrivèrent.

La fête battait déjà son plein au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Je m'étais pour ma part réfugiée avec ma grande - dans tous les sens du termes - amie, Yuugi. On picolait à ne plus en pouvoir, entamant déjà les hostilités pour savoir laquelle de nous deux tiendrait le mieux l'alcool.

Puis, un grand silence se fît lorsqu'on entendit les tambours résonnant dans la nuit.

Suivie d'une dizaine d'humains, Kokoro montait les marches et se rapprochait petit à petit de nous-autres. Marchant droit, fixant le sanctuaire, elle avançait. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards innombrables qui miroitaient vers elle, ébahis par son costume. Ce dernier était un kimono d'un blanc pur, ornementé de motifs en fleurs bleues et roses. Le long col aux bords noirs descendait jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine, laissant deviner la forme de ses seins d'une taille généreuse. Le kimono était attaché au niveau du bassin par une corde rouge foncée assez épaisse, nouée de façon à former deux pétales dans son dos. Ce qui m'étonna le plus étaient ses pieds : plutôt que de les protéger par des sandales, comme il est d'usage de le faire avec ce genre de tenue, ils étaient nus à même les pavés gris clair que j'avais balayés plus tôt.

Finalement, après avoir été accueillie par Reimu avec quelques formules de politesses, Kokoro et sa troupe rentrèrent dans le sanctuaire pour préparer leur spectacle. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle dès que la grande porte coulissante se referma.

\- Elle est vraiment belle sa robe ! s'écria Yuugi.  
J'acquiesçais d'un petit marmonnement. Comme l'a dit Yuugi, sa robe était sublime, elle mettait en valeur tout son corps et son charisme.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce t'as ?  
J'étais resté figée, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux pétillants. J'avais l'impression de voir une déesse – chose courante pourtant à la terre des Illusions – qui nous faisait grâce de sa présence.  
\- Ah... euh, rien, rien ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Ah ah, t'es toute rouge ! L'alcool te fait déjà effet ?  
Je ricanais légèrement :  
\- Faut croire, ouais...  
Nous reprîmes notre discussion qui avait été interrompue un peu plus tôt. J'attendais avec une impatience inhabituelle la cérémonie.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, la pénombre engloutissait le paysage. On pouvait sentir une brise rafraîchissante en cette nuit d'été. Grâce à un sort, Reimu réduisit l'intensité des flammes des lanternes qui éclairaient le vaste terrain où l'on discutait et s'amusait laissant place à celles qui éclairaient une estrade de bois spécialement mise en place pour la représentation.  
Le voile magique qui dissimulait les différents acteurs s'assoupit, laissant à découvert une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes assis à droite et au fond de la scène. Kokoro se tenait au milieu de l'estrade, debout, tête baissée, dans sa tunique blanche. Elle étreignait dans sa main droite un éventail fermé en métal. Flottant près de sa tête, on pouvait apercevoir un masque de Noh, représentant un renard. Une faible aura bleutée l'entourait et une ficelle rouge, rappelant celle qui serrait le kimono, s'agitait fébrilement dans les airs.

Le silence se fit en un instant, et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la scène. Je fît de même, et m'aperçus que Kokoro me fixait du regard. Elle leva le bras droit, laissant sa longue manche glisser et dévoiler son avant-bras. Sa jambe sous-jacente se hissa en synchronisation avec l'éventail qu'elle tenait de son bras levé. D'un geste net, l'éventail s'ouvrit tout en s'affaissant, et ainsi fît la jambe qui vînt taper l'estrade. Le choc me fît frissonner.

Les humains commencèrent leur chant : des plaintes aiguës accompagnant les tambours. Laissant son pied nu traîner contre le bois, elle commença à tourner lentement sur elle-même. Après un demi-tour, elle se redressa. Les tambours qui chantaient alors en rythme s'arrêtèrent, et les voix se dispersèrent. Kokoro tendit son bras gauche en arrière, vers le public, tandis que celui tenant l'éventail tentait d'atteindre les cieux obscurs. Elle resta plusieurs secondes ainsi quand tout à coup, dans un flash lumineux qui m'éblouit, elle pivota à grande vitesse pour tomber face à nous, sur ses genoux. Quand je rouvris les yeux, la danseuse de Noh tendait ses deux bras, le dos des mains face au sol, et fixait le ciel.

La représentation dura une dizaine de minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, Kokoro nous a montré beaucoup de mouvements incroyables.

Bien que j'étais stupéfaite d'admiration, je me demandais quelle pouvait être la signification de cette danse. En effet, Reimu m'avait expliqué un peu plus tôt que le théâtre de Noh raconte toujours l'histoire d'un personnage. Ainsi, chaque mouvement, chant, et costume avait une signification bien précise.

\- On peut aller lui demander, s'tu veux ! dit Yuugi, affichant un grand sourire.

Je la pris sur parole, et nous interrompîmes la troupe qui était sur le point de partir.

\- Superbe représentation ! J'étais époustouflée ! m'écriais-je.  
Kokoro me présenta ses remerciements avec un simplement hochement de tête.

Je lui demandai quelle était la signification derrière cette danse, et elle me conta l'histoire.

\- La fille a toujours été rejetée par les humains à cause de ses origines, commença-t-elle d'une voix froide. La danse représente ses plaintes et ses prières qu'elle adresse au ciel. Les fois où elle se tourne vers le public, c'est pour leur demander de l'aide. L'aider à vivre, à être acceptée. Mais jamais elle ne le fût, jamais elle n'eût de réponse de leur part.  
\- Mais on est que des specta... elle m'interrompit.  
\- Le blanc de la robe ainsi que ses motifs de fleurs représentent cependant sa pureté, ...

Elle continua d'expliquer chaque détail, décrivant ainsi chaque événement et les conséquences ayant eu un impact sur la personnalité et la vision du monde du personnage, mais aussi les siennes.

Son explication était tellement longue que les humains qui l'accompagnaient et les invités étaient tous partis entre temps. Même Yuugi avait fini par s'impatienter, me laissant seule avec Kokoro.

Nous étions assises côte à côte sur les marches du sanctuaire de Reimu. Deux petites lanternes déposées près de la boîte à donation éclairaient légèrement les lieux. Reimu était quant à elle allongée à l'intérieur, subissant les effets de l'alcool.

La petite _oni_ tenait dans ses mains jointes une gourde en forme de « 8 » contenant du saké. Elle regardait le ciel nocturne, fixant la lune qui venait se refléter dans ses yeux couleur pêche.

– Dis, Kokoro...

Suika m'interpella, tout en continuant à fixer les astres.

– … que penses-tu... de ce monde ?  
Le sourire naïf qui s'affichait habituellement sur son visage s'était soudainement dissipé.  
– Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
Le léger ricanement qu'elle libéra à cet instant laissa place à un long silence bercé par le chant des cigales.  
– Je... je l'aime bien, je suppose..., répondis-je hésitante. Je ne le connais que depuis peu, donc je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. Mais je pense que c'est ce qui fait son charme également.  
Suika mouva horizontalement sa tête couronnée d'une chevelure rousse et de cornes blanches.  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi..., elle chercha ses mots. Pourquoi est-on ici ? Y a-t-il une raison à notre existence ? 

Plus que personne, cette question aurait dû me trotter dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. En effet, je suis une _menreiki_ , une _youkai_ née à partir d'objets abandonnés par leur maître. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aie vécu jusqu'à présent que pour redonner un sens à l'existence de ces objets ?

– Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas, murmurais-je.  
Étonnée de ma réponse, Suika, qui fixait toujours l'infini, tourna la tête dans ma direction.  
– Il n'y en a peut-être pas, repris-je d'un ton plus assuré. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de mal. La réponse que tu cherches s'obtient probablement au fil de la vie, sans t'en rendre compte, tu la construis grâce tes expériences.  
Suika me fixa avec intérêt, trahissant son incompréhension face à mes propos.  
– Au commencement de notre existence, nous ne sommes rien, rien ne nous prédétermine, démarrais-je. Je pense qu'à chaque seconde, nous nous créons, nous choisissons qui nous sommes, alors...  
Je la regardai à mon tour dans les yeux  
– … alors pourquoi devrait-on avoir une destinée à accomplir ?

Le vent souffla si fort à cet instant que les flammes des lampadaires s'éteignirent. Je pu remarquer cependant, grâce aux quelques étincelles qui subsistaient, que les yeux de Suika étaient jonchés de larmes ruisselantes.

Mon étonnement face à ce spectacle m'empêcha de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle reprit bien assez tôt la conversation :

– … Oui, tu dois avoir raison, répliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante.  
Je continuai à la fixer, tandis qu'elle regarda à nouveau la lune presque complète.  
– Tu sais... Comparée à toi, je suis dans ce monde depuis bien un millénaire. Et pourtant... je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de sens à ma vie.  
Rien ne me venait à l'esprit, je ne pouvais que l'écouter.  
– Mais ce soir, grâce à toi, je pense avoir un peu mieux compris pourquoi. Je me suis laissée aller tout ce temps, j'ai désiré ne plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit... Mais je pense que c'était une erreur. Vouloir éviter de souffrir ne te fait finalement que souffrir davantage.

Elle me fixa de nouveau dans les yeux :

– Ce sourire que je t'adresse ce soir... Celui-ci... m'appartient vraiment !

Les joues toujours humides, Suika esquissa un large sourire, tout en fermant les yeux et penchant légèrement sa tête. A la vue de cette fascinante personne, mon cœur vînt heurter violemment ma poitrine.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une face cachée

Chapitre 2 : Une face cachée

– ... Ka. ... Uika... Suika !  
– Hein...?  
– Allez, debout, arrête de flemmarder !  
– C'est toi qui dit ça, Reimu ? dis-je en me frottant les yeux.T'es la première à ne pas faire ton job de prêtresse lorsqu'il y a un incident.

Reimu me regarda avec un air énervé

– ... Je te rappelle que ce sanctuaire n'est pas ta maison !  
– Hé hé hé... Désolée, rigolais-je en me grattant la tête.  
– Tu me semble bien heureuse. D'habitude tu n'aimes pas vraiment que je te sermonne comme ça.  
– Rien de plus normal ! À vrai dire, je me suis vraiment bien amusée, hier soir.  
– Oh ? Reimu me fixa avec son air moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois si enthousiaste ? Enfin, tu l'es toujours, à vrai dire, mais on dirait que tu sembles vraiment prendre plaisir à la vie, aujourd'hui.  
– C'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ? dis-je agacée, bien que rigolant avec Reimu. On a du pain sur le planche, je me trompe ? Tu ne m'aurais pas réveillé, sans ça.  
– Exact. Vu que tu sembles d'humeur à te balader, je te charge d'aller me faire quelques provisions au village des Humains. De mon côté je vais nettoyer toute la pagaille d'après-fête.  
– Hé, Reimu ! Tu sais très bien que les onis ne sont pas les bienvenus là-bas.  
– T'inquiète, je suis sûr que tout ça n'est que du passé. En plus, avec la fête d'hier soir, les tensions ont dû tomber et les esprit s'être apaisés. 

Arrivée sur place, j'aperçus un attroupement d'humains criant des noms et des insultes incompréhensibles. Je préférais éviter tout contact avec les humains, de peur qu'ils aient des réactions disproportionnées. Mais ce spectacle m'intrigua d'une certaine façon alors je décidai de sauter sur le toit d'une maison traditionnelle pour voir ce qui causait toute cette agitation.  
À ma grande surprise, j'aperçus Kokoro habillée de son habituel chemise bleue à carreaux et sa jupe gonflée rose. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Face à elle se tenait une autre jeune fille habillée d'un haut jaune et d'une jupe vert clair. Sur sa tête était posé un chapeau d'un vert bien plus foncé que sa jupe, qui recouvrait lui-même des cheveux verts légèrement ondulés. Sur sa poitrine était posé une sorte de sphère, un œil fermé bleu foncé dont les veines entouraient son corps. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Koishi. Elle a le pouvoir de manipuler l'inconscient des personnes qui l'entoure, pouvant ainsi, si elle le désire, devenir « invisible » aux yeux de ces personnes.

Enfin apparemment, ici elle ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler, mais bien au contraire à créer de l'agitation. Couteau en main, elle affichait un sourire digne d'une psychopathe, et elle s'élança à toute vitesse sur Kokoro. Cette dernière para l'attaque avec une sorte de lance à la lame longue, un naginata. Répliquant tout de suite avec une entaille sur son flanc droit, Kokoro esquiva un second assaut en se projetant en arrière.  
Il était clair en voyant leur visage et la sueur dégoulinant sur leur peau que ce combat n'était pas un simple jeu.  
Habituellement, à la terre des Illusions, les combats entre youkais se font avec des danmakus, et des règles sont fixées. Le but n'est jamais de tuer son adversaire, mais seulement de le vaincre. Hors là, il s'agit bien d'un combat à arme blanche, et qui plus est, semble sérieux : un duel à mort.

Avant que les choses ne tournent mal, je décidai de m'élancer du haut du toit pour interrompre leur combat.  
Après quelques acrobaties dans les airs, les chaînes métalliques pendant à mes poignets vinrent frapper le sol, produisant un énorme fracas. Dû à la puissance de frappe bien particulière aux onis, un trou apparût entre les deux adversaires qui s'écartèrent instinctivement de moi.  
La poussière générée par l'onde de choc n'eut pas le temps de se dissiper ne serait-ce qu'un peu, que je sentais déjà une présence dans mon dos. Avant même que je ne puisse me retourner, une voix amusée d'enfant m'interpella

– Dis, dis ! Tu es qui toi, pour nous déranger dans notre jeu ?!

Par instinct, je m'éloignai en faisant une galipette arrière, atterrissant sur mes mains puis sur mes pieds.

– Et si j'te disais qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?  
– Impossible ! Même si c'était le cas, tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi.  
– J'ai une mémoire infaillible. Et saches que les onis n'oublient jamais un combat mémorable !  
– Hum, je vois. Tu n'as pas l'air très amusante !

Elle se faufila dans le nuage de poussière en riant, puis disparut de ma vision.  
Une fois dissipé, je pouvais apercevoir Kokoro qui se tenait non loin, toujours en position de garde, prête à contre-attaquer à tout moment.

– Hé, Kokoro ! C'était quoi ça ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans les environs, elle baissa lentement son arme dont le bout de la lame vint toucher le sol, puis elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

– Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? Et plus important que ça, pourquoi ce n'était pas un combat de danmaku ? Vous auriez pu sévèrement vous blesser !  
– Je comptais la tuer.  
– Attends, quoi ? C'est toi qui a lancé les hostilités ? m'exclamais-je, sincèrement surprise.  
– Elle ne mérite pas de vivre. Elle m'a déjà volé un de mes masque, je la laisserai pas le faire une deuxième fois.

Dans ses yeux vides je pouvais distinguer une haine immense.

– Ce n'est qu'un masque. Tu ne peux pas prendre la vie d'autrui pour une raison aussi futile !  
– Tu ne comprends pas, tu es comme tous les autres.

Malgré sa voix passive, il était possible de distinguer une once d'agressivité.

– Ce que je comprends, c'est que la haine n'entraîne que la haine.  
– Je n'ai aucun moyen d'exprimer ce que je ressens sans ces masques... Si jamais on venait à me retirer tous mes masques, alors je ne serais plus qu'un corps vide en mouvement.

Lorsque j'entendis ces paroles, une force inconnue prit le contrôle de mon corps, et plus particulièrement de ma main qui vînt se poser violemment contre son visage.

– Comment peut-tu dire une chose pareille ?!

On aurait pu penser que Koishi me forçait inconsciemment à faire de pareils actes. Mais, au fond de moi, une grande tristesse m'avait emplie le cœur en entendant les paroles de Kokoro. Mais ce sont surtout mes gestes envers elles qui faisaient trembler ma poitrine de l'intérieur.  
Ce que je lui disais maintenant, peut-être... peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu que l'on me dise.

– Tu ne peux pas continuer indéfiniment à te cacher derrière des masques !

Les mots continuaient de fluctuer, je les crachais à elle sans même me retenir pour essayer de ne pas la blesser. Était-ce donc ça, la fameuse sincérité des onis ?

– Si tu te dis vivante, alors montre-le ! Souris avec ton propre visage ! Exprime tes émotions avec ton propre corps, pas avec des foutus objets !

Kokoro continuait de se tenir là, debout, immobile face à moi, la tête baissée.

– Tu dois te battre, Kokoro !

Une fois mon cœur déchargé de toutes ces lourdes paroles qui traînaient en moi depuis un moment, je baissais la tête à mon tour, gardant le silence et serrant les dents.  
Le carré pendu au bout de ma chaîne, celui disant « ne compte que sur toi-même », semblait s'alléger, tandis que la force dans mes bras me quittait. 

Après un long moment de silence, Kokoro et moi-même marchions dans le village des Humains, côte à côte, toujours sans se parler.  
Mais soudain, elle m'interpella :

– Dis..., elle semblait hésitante. Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde de façon bizarre ?  
– T'en fais pas pour ça, ils sont juste effrayés de voir un oni.  
– Pourquoi ?

Kokoro était relativement nouvelle dans ce monde, il est donc normal qu'elle ne connaisse pas grand chose de l'histoire de ce monde, et les conséquences de cette dernière.

– Autrefois, les onis vivaient à la surface de la terre des Illusions, et dominaient les autres races. Mais on était surtout connus par les humains comme étant des kidnappeurs, à tel points qu'ils ont dû entraîner un spécialiste dans l'extermination des onis. Pas étonnant dès lors que les humains me craigne.  
– N'est-ce pas un temps révolu ?  
– Ça l'est, oui. De quelques centenaires, à vrai dire. Mais l'éducation des humains mentionne toujours leur pire prédateur : les onis. Je suis sûrement la seule de mon espèce à encore remonter à la surface donc je dois leur paraître comme étant une légende vivante qui menace leur vie, je suppose.  
– C'est stupide, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Mais que fais-tu là alors, si les humains te détestent ?  
– Reimu m'a chargé de refaire des provisions. Je l'avais prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'y envoyer, mais pas moyen de discuter avec elle.

Je crus apercevoir un léger sourire sur son visage

– Vous semblez bien vous entendre, toi et Reimu, répondit Kokoro.  
– On s'entend bien, oui. Mais je pense être plus une gêne qu'autre chose, pour elle. Et toi ? Que faisais-tu dans les parages ? Tu chassais Koishi ?  
– Non. À vrai dire, un humain m'a invité à la taverne pour discuter autour d'un verre. Mais je ne connais pas ses réelles intentions.  
– Quand ça parle d'alcool, je suis toujours la première sur l'occasion !  
– J'en déduis que tu souhaites venir ? me questionna-t-elle en me regardant.  
– Si ça ne dérange pas, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas taper l'incruste.

Accompagnées d'une atmosphère plus sereine, nous partîmes en direction du lieu de rendez-vous, droit dans la gueule du loup.


End file.
